Summer of 69
by NotAMorningGirl
Summary: Follow Bella, a lower class girl dumped by fiancée Edward Cullen for a high class woman, as she spends the summer of 69 exploring the country before her final stop-WOODSTOCK. With some new friends along the way, the new peace-loving and slightly hippie Bella explores the highs of summer and the inevitable end of it all. In the end can she reclaim her love? HEA, BXE, OOC, CANON
1. 1

1.

"_Isabella you are simply not presentable as a wife. You are of a lower class and it was my fault to drag it on for as long as I did. My father proposes I marry Miss Tanya Denali from the next town over as soon as possible," Edward spits the words out in a haste of insult and humiliation. _

They were the words that broke me, but with those ugly words, I gain freedom. I gain the freedom to leave the little sleepy town of Forks. When he left me on that run-down porch with nothing but an engagement ring-the only reminder of our years together, he never thought to look back, he unknowingly broke the timid outer shell I paraded in when I was with him. My decision to live a life full of love, regrets, impulse decisions and disregard for society's classes and expectations spawns from that life changing night.

I vowed to let no one walk over me the way he did. Persuading my humble, hard-working father to let his only daughter go on a wild adventure for the summer was a challenge but in the end I persuaded him. I went to work every day at the local diner to earn as much money as I could and I did just that. In all that time I never caught a glimpse of the bronze-haired man who found it incredibly easy to toss me to the side like crap on the bottom of one of his shoes.

Smiles, tears and worried goodbyes happen a month later. It was now the beginning of July and I knew it was time to spend my summer away. My dad holds back the tears, a little surprising as he normally just cries but I guess today in public he wanted to uphold some of his modest dignity. I squeeze his shoulders tight, breathing in his tobacco and mint scent before kissing his stubble-riddled cheek. I will miss him.

"Postcards, lots of postcards Bella," Charlie calls out as I wonder down the road outside my house, nothing but a suitcase and a large sun hat in hand. I catch a glimpse of myself in a nearby car window and smile at what I see. The girl looking back at me looks nothing like the uptight girl who always dressed modestly for Edward Cullen and who always hid away her hair in tight buns. Instead I saw a girl with short denim jean shorts which showed her long enviable legs, a tie-dyed vest top to prevent over-heating and long wild hair playing in the breeze. I push up my sunglasses and finally drag myself from the car's window and practically float down the street.

I mumble songs to myself as I finally make it to town, the streets bustling with working men and uptight wives, daughters and fiancés. To think if Edward loved me, I could be one of those women now, who's only thrill was not having to hoover that day. I scooted through the crowds, practically dancing between the bustling bodies until I caught sight of the bus station. Whilst dragging my fingers through my hair and sorting my fringe I bump into a couple.

The feisty blonde exploded almost immediately.

"Watch where you are going hippie!" The bottled blonde shouts whilst fixing her styled hair which resembles the shape of a large beehive. It looks ridiculous and I wonder why no one told her it looks humorous.

I laugh and smile up at the tall man who escorts the feisty blonde, I find a very familiar pair of green eyes inspecting me from my flip-flopped feet to my wild hair that sits at my waist. Edward Cullen looks like he is melting on this summer day with his suit on but you know he chose that life.

"Well excuse me miss beehive, perhaps you should create a device which repels so-called hippies. It would save me lots of time," I spat out as equally as cold as she was to me. The feisty blonde practically foamed at the mouth.

"Isabella where are you going?" Edward asks, finally breaking the deathly silence between us all.

"Well Edward, where else would a girl go in the summer of 69? Woodstock of course!" I smile peeking at him behind my shaded sunglasses. He looks good and I hate to admit it, but he was not mine and I was not his.

"The drug-fuelled festival this coming August Eddie. What an embarrassment you are to this town and to your father," Tanya snorts out in her high-pitched nasally voice, capturing the undivided attention of some locals nearby.

The old Bella would have died right there on the spot from the embarrassment but now, I felt no desire to please people. I walk up to the blonde, her cheap make-up smelling terribly and practically melting off in this heat revolts me.

"You are nothing but a cheap bottle-blonde bimbo with a rich daddy. You parade around this town trying to make it your own but honey you were not bred here and certainly weren't born here. Why don't you use some of my ex fiancé's lump sums of money to buy some better make-up and perhaps some manners," I practically laugh out. Her hand whips out almost immediately and slaps me hard on the cheek, leaving a rather sore-looking redness and a trail of pins and needles down my face.

Edward restrains his future wife and Blondie gasps and fumes from behind him. I put my hand on Edward's chest and pull him down to my level. I kiss him with as much passion and love as I can before pulling back and skipping away. I have a bus to catch after all!

"Adiós my former prince!" I yell as I flip them the peace sign and hurry towards the bus. Shouts and screams from behind me consist of profanities and rude words I choose not to repeat and I cannot help but laugh louder and harder than I have ever laughed before. I don't look back on Edward and his fiancé like he never looked back on me when he tore my heart from my chest and stomped on it.

I manage to give the bus driver my bus ticket between the fits of giggles and hysteria. He doesn't say a word but smiles as I walk the length of the bus and sit on the back seat, spreading out and dumping my suitcase on the empty seats next to me. My heart races, my head feels weightless and I am pretty sure there is a jar of butterflies in my stomach. The bus engine revs to life, and moves fast from the station. Again I don't look back at the life I could have with a nice husband in Forks. I look forward to the summer and the experiences ahead.


	2. 2

**2.**

I relax, the tension and heartache of the past month flow from my heart and mind, into my muscles and float free out of my fingertips. The feeling is extraordinary and sensuous, like nothing I ever felt before. I pull the over-sized sun hat from my head, it is slightly worn with patches sewn in, but it has sentimental value and I intend to keep it with me throughout my journey. Who would have thought that I, Isabella Swan would skip town one day at the tender age of eighteen to travel right across America to go to a festival? I hope my mother is proud, I long for her reassuring words to tell me this summer will be everything I dream of and more, of course I know deep down she cannot as she is in the sky, sending the beautiful weather my way.

The once loud and bustling bus soon empties as the day grows older, the sky deepens in colour, the sun hides behind the clouds that cluster the sky. Don't get me wrong, the view is breath-taking, the sky is not completely black, hints of purple and grey merge into the dark spots and make quite an idyllic scene. Some lonely landscape artist would love the scene I see from my position, nose nearly touching the glass of the bus window and eyes mesmerised by the variety of colours. My hot breath leaves traces of condensation on the glass, I take the opportunity to scribble my name on it for fun. My writing is too scruffy and loopy but I sit back and admire the tag.

Sometime later, my eyes gain the weight of oncoming sleep. I struggle to keep them open, I want to remember each place and detail but my efforts are obviously fruitless. My neck flushes with the heat of the small cramped bus and some warm beads of sweat drip down my forehead. I swipe them immediately and fan myself, letting my eyes close. I would have slept, letting my mind refresh but the arrival of two cheery and noisy passengers woke me up to some degree. Heading towards me was a behemoth of a man. A giant in both height and width, his look topped off by a cheeky all American dimpled grin. Black curly hair fell well below his pronounced jaw line and a trail of hairs peep out of the v neck of his tight green t-shirt. His eyes were small, his arms were not. This man was for all intents and purposes a human meat wall. His arms were the size of my thighs, perhaps larger, littered with blue veins itching to break through his tan skin. His long, faded blue jeans drag behind him as he walks towards me. Perhaps this beautiful specimen of a man was the famous Arnold Schwarzenegger, Mr Universe? Father never owned a television and the town did not care much for national news so it could be him!

The giant man seeks comfort in a seat in front of me which gives me a chance to see his companion. Her beauty made me feel inferior, I mean who would not feel bad when this goddess just so happened to sit in your presence? Her denim shorts were similar to mine but much shorter, revealing her long tanned legs. A t-shirt with the face of John Lennon wrapped nicely around her torso, exposing lots of cleavage and her belly button, which just so happened to have a piercing in it. The goddess' hair was longer than my own, I mean she probably sits on hers if she chooses to do so. Her locks were the colour of the sun, a natural blonde, not some fake bottled-blonde like the feisty girl back in town. A rainbow coloured bandanna finishes off her look which sits nicely across her forehead and fringe, in the process seeming to bring out the misty blue of her eyes. No flaws were evident in her skin, the odd freckle here and there but what really drew you in was her full lips, all painted in a striking colour of red.

The blonde surprised me by not sitting with her companion but sitting right next to me. She smiles, inspecting me like I had her.

"Well aren't you just a beauty, the name's Rosalie and this man-bear over here is my man Emmett," She drawls out in a clear southern accent whilst summoning Emmett to take a seat at the back of the bus.

I smile at her. Her manners are not what I expect but I cannot help but relish in her positive and happy mood.

"Nice to meet you both, I am Bella and I am mighty glad for some company, I have been alone for a couple of hours now," the words hurry out my mouth before I have any time to think. A case of word vomit perhaps?

Emmett speaks up, his voice deep and manly, "Nice to make your acquaintance, I am glad you don't mind the intrusion my fiancé thrust upon you. Where are you heading?"

Rosalie sits braiding some of her hair but never breaks eye contact. Emmett first rubs her arm, then secures his hand with hers, entwining his fingers with her own.

"I am travelling across country, it's my first time out-of-town, my fiancé ditched me for a high-class monster but I hope to end up at Woodstock in August," I answer honestly, the trust of these two comes naturally, I can tell they are good people.

Rosalie squeals and jumps out her seat, nearly into my lap but eventually ends up in Emmett's. They both smile in an euphoria.

"I like you Bella and that news has certainly made my summer. We are heading to Woodstock and seeing what we can see before that. Let's stick together?" Rosalie squeaks out, her pleasure evident.

I think for a moment, and evaluate my plans. Safety in numbers rings in my head and no one was better to stay safe with and have a good time with than Emmett, the human meat shield.

Rosalie grabs my hand in encouragement, her eyes brightening up once she sees me make my decision.

"Yes, let's do this!" I laugh out and Rosalie pounces once again, this time kissing my cheek with those large red lip, marking my flushed cheek with her colour. I ease into my seat and learn more about my new companions. Their endless chatter makes me feel happy.

People speak of love at first sight and this is the case with Rose and Emmett. Friends at first words perhaps? I don't know much but I know with these two by my side, I will have the experience of a life time. I could not wait.


	3. 3

**3.**

* * *

**I hate making author's notes but here goes nothing. This is a BELLA AND EDWARD story and will not change. Yes, Edward is a major jerk but he is my jerk that I created. He has reasons believe me. If you don't want them to end up together, I suggest unfollowing this story. Let me know if you want an Edward chapter.**

**Thanks for the support from everyone else, it is lovely.**

* * *

My eyes feel sticky with sleep, my neck aches from the position it is in. The sun glaring through the bus window I lean against, keeps my skin warm whilst a thin layer of perspiration forms on my brow and back. Cramps are present throughout most of my joints, a bus seat is no right substitute for my firm but soft mattress back home. With some hesitation, I peel my eyes open to see if anyone else is awake. Sadly, I find myself an inch away from a large slender foot with toenails painted red with a few chips in them. Rosalie is draped across most of the back seat with her head in Emmett's lap and her feet ever so close to my face. With ease and skill, I riddle out from Rosalie's long legs and retreat into the seats in front of the back seat. A flicker of movement catches my eye and I find myself smirking with Emmett, who is scrunched uncomfortably into the corner of the seat, I guess he is too nice and let Rosalie spread out.

His tired eyes droop closed again but before he sleeps again, he rearranges his position to make himself more comfortable. Throughout it all. he keeps Rosalie enclosed in his iron grip, neither wanting to lose skin contact with each other. A pang of envy flushes throughout my body but I shake it off. Rosalie and Emmett are in love, no wonder they feel the need to hold each other, even whilst sleeping. After some time watching them sleep, I tear my eyes from them and walk the length of the bus. My muscles rejoice and joints click, a stretch is exactly what I need. There is only three other people on the bus, all riddled out in the front compartment, each keeping to their selves and some asleep.

I stop near the front and think of Rosalie and Emmett's star-crossed love story which is eerily similar to my own. Their little hearts burst with love as they recalled their fond memories of their lives together so far. Rosalie is from noble blood and lots of money, Emmett is not. Emmett is much like me, we are in the same boat in a sense. He comes from little money but it spoiled with love from honest hard-working people, all sticking together in their time of hardship. His father works from dusk till dawn in a local factory with some of his uncles, the appreciation and pride was evident on Emmett's face as he told me his story. Emmett himself chose not to work in the factory but instead built a large shed with his father and made it his garage. He is a mechanic, the only one in his little home town, which is similar to my own. His garage was how he met Rosalie as her family passed through town on a day trip to the beach. The car broke down and Emmett rushed to the rescue and swooned Rosalie. It was love at first sight.

Rosalie's family are old money and noble through her mother's heritage. They could never spend the money they had in multiple lifetimes but this did little to appease the hatred between Rosalie's mother and father. They were not in love and never had been, a purely strategical and political marriage. Rosalie's enthusiasm never faltered in the night hours when she told me all of this, she loves her parents but didn't care for the lifestyle and money. I could tell from the look in her misty blue eyes, all she wants is Emmett. Of course her parents don't approve of Emmett as a choice of husband so one day Rosalie grabbed a suitcase, flung in some clothes and handfuls of money then persuaded Emmett to leave with her. They needed a Summer alone, Emmett's parents were happy for their son and Rosalie who they already considered a daughter. Rosalie's parents were not informed of the plans though.

I smile at the memories from the past night. Both Emmett and Rosalie shared their life to me and I appreciated it. Again my legs ache from sitting down, so I stand up and walk to the front of the bus where a man all on his own stares at me. His hair is a dark shade of brown with speaks of black in it. He looks tall, his arms are muscular and practically bulge through the formal white shirt he wears. His nose is slightly distorted, it seems as if he broke it sometime in his lifetime. His jaw is sharp enough to slice through stone, his lips are moist and a lovely shade of pink. All of this didn't draw me to him, it was his murky green eyes, so incredibly similar to Edward's own shiny pair. The man smiles at me, clearly noticing my odd interest in him, revealing a Hollywood white smile. His hand retrieves a long white cigarette and pops it in his lips which sit a little open. The smirk remains on his face, his eyes never leaving mine as he lights up the cigarette and inhales.

"Care to take a seat miss?" The green-eyed man asks while exhaling some smoke. It smells minty and not as horrid as the tobacco smell I am accustomed to.

I don't hesitate and slide into the awaiting seat next to him. The man's eyes burn holes into my own. We must look stupid, just staring into each other's faces, each lost in the other's eyes. His were a murky green pool, swallowing me whole.

"The name is Riley Biers," He says casually, his voice deep but incredibly gentle. He prolongs each word as if in anticipation The name is modern, I have never met a man with such a casual name. Most men I knew were blessed with vintage names like Robert, Charles, James and…Edward.

"Isabella Swan, you can call me Bella though," I smile, my heart beating mercilessly in anticipation. I feel the blood rush to my face, great blushing already.

"A beautiful name for an even more beautiful girl," Riley murmurs, almost to himself as he inspects me like I had him. I feel vulnerable but don't mind it all.

I don't think about how I resemble a tomato. I block the thoughts of me looking like a blushing school girl and turn my body towards Riley.

"We are now approaching the state of Idaho. The bus will stop at a pit stop in approximately five minutes," the bus driver's voice booms from the front of the bus.

"Argh" comes from Rosalie. I quickly turn to face the back of the bus and see Rosalie falling face first on to the floor. Emmett laughs but quickly helps her up.

Riley's hand falls on to my own, he rubs circles on the top of it with his surprisingly smooth fingers. Strange sensations flood my body, I smile and stare back at him.

"How about you let me treat you to some food and a drink at the stop?" Riley suggests, exhaling more smoke but in front of himself, sure to keep me out of range.

I bite my lip, this was the first ever man excluding my father and Edward to propose such a thing. I remind my internal thoughts I am no longer the uptight and scared little girl I left back in Forks.

"Sure, just let me tell my"-I start but Emmett and Rosalie's approaching figures stop me. Rosalie slumps in the seat behind Riley and me but Emmett sits opposite us, sizing up the man next to me.

"Tell her brother Emmett," Emmett finishes, surprising me. He extends his hand and Riley immediately takes it, obviously not afraid of the behemoth man in front of him, claiming to be my brother.

"Nice to meet you Emmett. I am Riley Biers and I was hoping to take Bella for some food at the next stop," Riley says casually, sitting straight but always keeping eye contact with Emmett.

I peek at my "brother" from behind my hair which shields me from them. I fling it out of my face and push my sunglasses back on my head to keep my hair in place.

"That sounds fine. It will be good to have a little meal with Rosalie my fiancé all to myself," Emmett smiles but not as big as usual.

Rosalie rolls her eyes, something Emmett misses, and wraps her arms loosely round my neck as she stares out the front bus window, littered with dead bugs and dust.

"I hope we reach there soon, I really need to pee," Rosalie moans breaking the silence.

* * *

**Again thanks for reading and let me know if you want an Edward chapter!**


	4. 4

**4.**

**Edward**

The ceiling above me spins in slow warping circles, the walls spiralling at a paradoxically sickening pace below its companion. The alcohol in my blood brings dizziness but I am not far gone yet, the night is young and so am I. The bitter taste of the whisky I consumed earlier plays on my tongue, keeping the buzz alive, I need more to feel numb though. With some self-motivational speech, I heave myself out of the large bed, my lanky legs swinging to the side and my stomach sloshing about the golden liquid I downed earlier. The dizziness is disorienting but I overcome it and stagger across the room to my cabinet. I grab a large glass, it is my father's favourite one, he likes the big glasses in the house, the bigger the glass, the more alcohol he can consume with fewer trips across the room. I pour in some fine whisky that my cousins sent us last week from Ireland. Real whisky tastes better than the American replicates.

The smell hits me instantly, a shiver runs up then down my spine. My mouth fills with saliva, the smell somewhat of a stimulus to my body, insuring it that my hedonistic desire is to soon be satisfied. Her face flashes across my eyesight, her disapproving eyes glaring at me. Her faces tortures me even when she isn't present. I broke her heart, I deserve the pain.

_I broke her heart with those cruel words but she remains quiet, keeping the pain to herself. Isabella, selfless as always. I look at her once more so I can remember her, I study each feature, her rosy pink lips plump and slightly quivering, her chocolate-brown eyes which are large and enthralling, threatening to drown me in their pools. Her brunette hair is tied up as usual, I had only seen Bella with her hair down one summer day when her ribbon fell out after swimming. She no longer looks at me but at the precious ring I put on her finger only weeks previously. Will she keep it? I wouldn't blame her if she disposes of it but she remains quiet, not meeting my gaze._

_I stride away as fast as my legs can carry me. I broke my only love's heart with some disgusting lies my father rattled off to me earlier. I was a disgrace of a man, I would never forgive myself._

I slam the glass on the cabinet struggling to regain composure. Soon, with shaky hands, I fill it with the golden brown liquid. Without much hesitation I throw the contents down my throat, the liquid burning a trail down my throat as it disappears into my stomach. The pain is too much, not seeing her face every day, not being able to call her my own. It kills me inside, having to save my mother by leaving Bella. My father Edward Sr is a sick alcoholic and abusive man. He fits in with our high-class society, slithering around town with his head held high, his money and name giving him status and respect. No one knows but our family what he is capable of, the monstrosities he commits towards my mother and once toward me. Behind closed doors in our lavish and expensive house, he strikes my mother, beating her black and blue. One time I intervened as a young child and he beat me so badly, several ribs were broken. After that I never felt the courage and strength to stand against him.

It was just over a month ago when the beast gave me the ultimatum. Marry his choice of bride for me and he would never strike my mother Esme again. At first I refused but the beatings of my mother got so severe, he broke bones. He then threatened to start beating my twin sister Alice. Even if I did run away with Bella to escape the arranged marriage, I knew my father would continue beating my mother and fragile little sister. I could not live with myself if he hurt her, he doesn't know his own strength and Alice is so tiny.

I tell myself every day to be a man, to stand up to my father and force him to stop hurting my mother. Memories of the beating he gave me when I was younger always stop me though. It's hard to admit that my father terrifies me even if I am taller and stronger than he is. He has screwed me up mentally, Bella is my only solace, she distracted me for years, making me feel like a real man, someone who could protect her. I know, even if it kills me, she is safe without me. Her father is a good man, he will make sure she is married off to a gentleman, a man who can love and cherish his daughter like I do.

Again her image fills my drunken mind, I feel numb but it breaks my heart to see her, even if it is only in my mind. The way she used to look at me is indescribable, I breathe in, remembering her strawberry scent. Soon rage overcomes me. I crush my father's glass in my hand, glass piercing my skin, blood soon flowing down my fingertips on to the wooden floor below. I throw the remains of the glass at the wall, the noise is surprisingly loud, the glass clatters everywhere as I slump on my bed, like my drunken father. I hear faint footsteps, I know who it is. Alice my twin, younger by three and a half minutes, hovers in the hallway, listening out for any signs of my consciousness. A sob rakes through my chest and within seconds she runs to me, hugging my shoulders, her dainty face disappearing into the nape of my neck. Tears wet the flimsy and dirty shirt I wear, I can't remember the last time I wore fresh clean clothes.

She fingers my hair, playing with the strands of my reddish bronze hair in between her teeny fingertips. For Alice this is her most reliable coping mechanism, she does it when she is stressed. I don't mind the gesture, it calms me, having my twin close by always helps me. She knows exactly what to do if I need her, as do I with her.

I turn towards her and pull her into a hug, I hear someone crying out as if in agonising pain, I then find out it is me. The cries continue for some time until I feel like I have no more tears in me. My head aches, my chest is sore and my hands shake. I am a wreck.

Alice grabs my face in between her hands, making me look at her, "Edward I know you are hurting, I feel it." She places a hand on her heart then on my own. "You had to do this, father is a monster and I thank the lord every day you did this for us. I miss her too. Nothing I can say will make this better, but you need to fight through this. If Tanya gets the slightest idea you don't like her, it will compromise the engagement. Father will take it out on everyone my dear brother," Alice whispers, tears falling down her face near the end of the speech.

I nod. I need to live with my decision. Bella has my heart but lying is what I do best, I proved that with her. Tomorrow I would meet my fiancé Miss Tanya Denali.

Tanya links her arm with my own. This was an appropriate gesture for walking around town with my betrothed. Tanya was far from ugly, her hair styled in the shape of a beehive, her hair a white colour of blonde. Her eyes are blue, not a light shade but dark like a stormy ocean. Her skin has an orange tinge from the hot weather of summer but her make-up is smudging in the heat. I don't inform her of this.

I woke up this morning with a churning stomach and an aching head which are still going strong. The fine suit I wear as I escort Tanya from establishment to establishment threatens to engulf me in heat. The weather is fine, much hotter than I have seen this summer, perhaps too hot for my liking whilst wearing a suit. Tanya fans herself, her blouse is buttoned all the way up her neck, her skirt riding down to her ankles. I could see from the smile plastered on her face, she was suffering too but showing skin was not acceptable, especially in public.

Tanya waltzes round town, introducing herself to locals. A fake smile lies on my lips, the locals are always wary of new people but they act pleasant enough to her face. She is putting on a sickly sweet act, each time she turns from an individual, her smile turns into a grimace.

I pull at my tie and swallow bile. Tanya Denali was far from ugly but not my type. She is ugly on the inside that is evident. Beads of sweat roll down my neck, I groan quietly, I wish I was in my yard, with shorts on, no top, with a cold beverage. In the privacy of my home, I was less uptight, I act like any man does. Tanya keeps a strong hold on my arm, showing me off to the town, marking her territory. It revolts me but public appearances are critical, my father has spies all over town who will inform him about our walk.

We walk toward the east part of town, near a fountain where we can sit. I steer Tanya in that direction as she jabbers on about some mindless gossip. Out of nowhere a tiny figure bumps into me with such force, it sends me a step back. I breathe in the scent, I know who it is.

"Watch where you are going hippie!" Tanya explodes, yanking her arm free before stepping towards Bella. I will myself to look at her for the first time in a long time. She is breath-taking. She no longer wears the blouses and long skirts I was used to. Her shorts are denim and short. Her legs go on for miles, once creamy are slowly tanning. It suits her. I survey the gap in her thigh longer than I should.

The collision sent her vest top up a fraction. Her creamy skin below her belly button was on show. I salivate but regain control. I inspect upwards, some of her cleavage is on show, she is so beautiful. The most mesmerising feature is her long, wild tresses of hair which flow down to her waist. Sparks of red are evident in her brunette waves. Strands float in the breeze and I find myself glued to them.

No longer is my ring on her finger, I didn't expect it to be but it breaks my heart.

"Well excuse me miss beehive, perhaps you should create a device which repels so-called hippies. It would save me a lot of time," Bella spits out, her words harsh and cold. She doesn't look at me but stares at Tanya. I can see the disgust in her dainty features.

I find my voice, I need her to look at me.

"Isabella where are you going?" I ask as neutrally and detached as I can. I see the suitcase packed to the brim in one hand and her mother's favourite sun hat in the other. Was she leaving town? I could not take it. I am selfish I admit. I knew Bella would move on but it doesn't stop the jealously.

Bella looks at me, my throat closes up. I nearly forgot how beautiful her eyes were. They threaten to drown me in them, I would happily lose myself in them. I needed to stay detached though. Memories of my father flood my vision, I ball my hand into a fist.

"Well Edward, where else would a girl go in the summer of 69? Woodstock of course!" Bella smiles, disregarding me. She slips down her sunglasses with a smirk. I never thought she would move on so fast. Woodstock though! Bella was timid, shy and never a party attendee. Was she going to get drunk, take drugs and preach free love with other men? My insides boiled at the thought.

"The drug-fuelled festival this coming August Eddie. What an embarrassment you are to this town and to your father," Tanya snorts out in her high-pitched nasally voice, capturing the undivided attention of some locals nearby.

I want to silence her, perhaps strike her but I swore I would never lay a hand on a woman even though many men use it to keep their wives disciplined. My hand aches to do the bidding but I would not give in and mirror my father Edward Sr.

Bella walks up to Tanya, oozing confidence, swaying her delicious hips and biting her lip.

"You are nothing but a cheap bottle-blonde bimbo with a rich daddy. You parade around this town trying to make it your own but honey you were not bred here and certainly weren't born here. Why don't you use some of my ex fiancé's lump sums of money to buy some better make-up and perhaps some manners," she laughs out. I smile secretly for a moment.

Tanya's hand whips out almost immediately and slaps my Bella hard on the cheek, leaving an instant mark on her newly tanned face. I grab Tanya's wrist perhaps too hard and yank it forward, pulling her behind me. She squeals behind me but my grip only tightens. I would never let her harm Bella again. I am angry, my chest heaves but I try to regain composure, I don't want Bella to see the monster I am becoming.

She surprises me and pulls her sunglasses on top of her head. Her tiny hand runs down my chest before finding its place above my heart that races with her touch. Without hesitation, she pulls my collar, essentially pulling me down to her level. Before I realise what is happening, her plump lips are on mine. I move in sync with her tasting her. Her tongue finds my own, the move surprises me, it is bold, something Bella never was.

Breathless, she pulls away. Her lips are puffy and red from the kiss but a huge smile appears on those beautiful lips. Tanya squeals behind me shouting at Bella. I can't really hear her though.

"Adiós my former prince!" Bella yells out as she flips us the peace sign and hurries towards the bus. Again my heart breaks as I see her leaving.

I let go of Tanya's wrist, she is furious. "That's right leave town you little harlot!"

I stare in a comatose state as the bus leaves town, with Bella in it. The emotions and drink from last night come out, I turn and bow downwards, throwing up on Tanya Denali's shoes.

* * *

**This was such a hard chapter to write. I really had to think a lot, it didn't come freely and easy like the others. No hate please. **


	5. 5

**5.**

**Bella**

The bus halts to a stop five minutes later. The time before that is spent in a comfortable silence with Emmett glancing at Riley who did not seem to care. With the bus at rest, I finally inspect my surroundings. The area is isolated with only a gas station, diner and block of toilets in sight. My flip-flops slap the bottom of my feet as I follow Rosalie as she guides us off the bus into the thick wall of summer heat. A smile plays on my lips, I finally broke free from the state of Washington and bounced right into Idaho. The humidity licks at my creamy skin, hopefully the sun will take effect and bless me with a tan of some proportions.

"Bella do you fancy hitting the toilets first to wash down a little, that bus sure makes you sweat," Rosalie drawls out, pulling her sunglasses down over her face to protect those pretty blue eyes.

"You two can go ahead and do that, Riley and I will check out this diner," Emmett adds in, flicking his curly jaw length hair out of his face as he picks up the pace.

Riley shoots me a grin, pops a cigarette in between his lips and matches Emmett's strides, the two soon disappearing into the shaded diner.

My legs ache from sitting down for so long, they contract in relief, even if they don't approve of my flimsy choice of shoes. Rosalie walks slowly, a strange look appears on her face but she covers it, smiling in my direction and flashing those white teeth. Not much people in town have white teeth like Rosalie, many locals stick to old-fashioned methods of brushing their teeth which are not as effective as the toothpaste of today.

The toilet door for the ladies room is large, the handle is covered in red specks of rust which scratches at my palm as I open it. Lucky we were here to clean up. The room isn't as dirty as I assumed that it would be. The mirrors are spotless, the floor clean, only the casual spider's web in some nooks and crannies make the room feel a little dirty. However, I am not a stranger to dirt. I am of lower class, yes but before the formalities of becoming a woman, I rolled around in dirt, climbed and fell out of trees and came home just as dirty as the boys in town. That all changed when I became a woman, I no longer played in the dirt or went tree climbing. The town simply didn't accept that behaviour.

My gaze falls to the sink, the white marble is polished and clean, a few specks of water the main source of evidence that someone recently used the facilities. I turn the tap on, a spurt of cold water falls into my waiting hands, Rosalie does the same. Make-up is something I never wear, so throwing water in my face does nothing to hinder my appearance but does wonders for my sun parched skin. The water sheds any invisible grime I feel from the bus journey, it does wonders for my skin.

I finger my back pocket of my jean shorts until I find my tooth-brush I have tucked away. Rosalie smiles, rummages in her bag and pushes a tube of crest tooth paste my way. I left my bag in my suitcase which is sitting happily under the bus seat. I put on a huge dollop of the beautiful white paste on to my brush and start scrubbing. This instantly elevates my mood, I smile each time I catch my reflection in the mirror. After a couple of minutes, once I feel my teeth are adequately clean, I wipe the mess from my lips and turn to face Rosalie. She is applying her make-up, each product looks expensive but I know Rosalie can afford it. She tops off her look by applying some dusty blue eye shadow on her lids and the signature red lipstick on her lips.

I notice her silence, yesterday she could barely keep her mouth shut with all the word vomit escaping those lips. I fiddle with my long hair, it looks okay and needs no brush but a few braids may look good. I fiddle for a while, I am not accustomed to hair styling, normally my hair is shoved up in a bun or loose ponytail for sleeping but I never braided my hair before. Mother passed before she taught me, Charlie was equally as clueless as I.

"Here, let me do that for you," Rosalie smiles, positioning herself next to me, holding some of my hair in her hands as she began braiding a section of my hair near my ear. Her hands are fast and skilled as she completes the task with ease. She decides to put in a few more for me, I peek up at her, her eyes seem like she is hiding something.

"Rosalie are you okay?" I ask quietly, I don't want to disrupt her concentration. She keeps braiding before looking at the mirror, her gaze finding my own.

"Emmett just has a feeling about Riley. I am sure he is a fine guy but I don't want you to be mad if Emmett seems a bit full on, you know?" She drawls out slowly, her words are respectful, kind and protective. My heart swells at her kindness.

I stand up, much too quickly but pull her into a tight hug none the less. I breathe in her vanilla scent, it seems to calm me even more.

"I can't be mad with you two, you guys are the only friends I have on this planet. I don't mind at all if you two are protective, I have only just met Riley. He reminds me of Edward but I don't even think anything is going to happen, after all I don't even know when he is getting of the bus for good," I smile, earning a smile in return.

"Edward was your fiancé right?" Rosalie asks tentatively, though her smile remains in place.

His name burns a hole in my chest, right where my heart is but I nod.

"Edward was and probably in a way is still my World. We met young in our tiny town. It is unlike any other, very strict rules about woman. As a sign of respect we cover our bodies from head to toe with awful clothes until we find love and marry. Edward didn't mind this. Our love grew over many years and he asked me to marry him two months ago. Then out of the blue, about a month ago he told me he couldn't marry me, he needed to marry someone from his social class. Then here I am, I worked my ass off in the diner earning some money and bought myself a bus ticket," I rattle off, each word takes a load off my shoulders.

"Aw honey," Rosalie pulls me into a brace, some of her tears soak into my vest top but I don't mind.

We stay like this for a few minutes before I pull back and grin at her.

"Now are we going to get our pretty little butts in that diner? I am starving! I could eat a horse!" I laugh out, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the toilet. We run, flip-flops and all, kicking sand everywhere, dust filling the air. We smile through it and reach the diner. We are both out of breath but it was worth it. We probably sweat a bucket but we don't care.

"There are my two favourite girls," Emmett booms loudly, rising from his seat, dragging us each into a bear hug. We both fit under his arm pits, Jesus, he stinks!

"Emmett you stink so bad!" Rosalie squeals, Emmett doesn't budge until she steps on his exposed toe. He likes flip flops too.

I spot Riley at the opposite side of the diner, tucked away in the back. I give Rosalie and Emmett a smile before walking towards him and taking a seat.

He surveys me again with those beautiful murky green eyes before stubbing out his cigarette.

"I would love a giant cheese burger right now," I moan out, checking out the menu. My stomach grumbles in response, yes I hear you!

"Well a giant cheese burger is what you will get Miss Bella," Riley smiles, his eyes crinkling at the sides. His suit jacket hangs over the seat, his shirt sleeves are rolled up revealing the start of a tattoo.

Without thinking, I touch the tattoo that starts above his wrist, the black ink fascinating me even more as I trail my finger upward. Riley doesn't move but his breathing fastens, I can hear that. The ink swirls in sharp patterns like tribal designs.

"I got this when my father died, it represents that we will meet again. He was Native American, my mother is from Scotland though, I guess that is why I am so pale," Riley thinks aloud, his words soft but deep.

A pang of sadness writhes through me, we are alike through the loss of a parent.

"Biers doesn't sound Native American or even Scottish," I say as I withdraw my fingers from his arm. I note the goose pimples on his arm where they previously were.

Riley smiles at the comment, "I changed my name when I left the tribe. I left them so I have no right to carry the name if I don't plan on returning to them. My mother's maiden name is McGregor and I didn't like it. So I went through a phone book, and chose the name my finger landed on."

"You would leave your name in the fate of a phonebook," I laugh a little, my stomach feels like in the past day I have done over a thousand sit ups.

"Better than me choosing! I am awful at what seems acceptable," he comments, a small smile tugs at his lips.

"Hi I am Shelley and I will be your waitress today, can I take your order?" A plump red-haired woman asks. I didn't notice her presence but Riley rattles off the order. I peek a glance at Emmett and Rosalie, hands firmly pressed together and smiles firmly planted on their faces. I envy them, there is no point in denying it.

I feel the urge to try gain some confidence or even some dignity.

"I am just going to the little ladies room. I will be right back," I tell Riley before setting off, half jogging out the diner. On the way, I hold up my hand to Rosalie and Emmett to let them know I am alright.

I push open the door, the bell above it chiming in the process. The heat again hits me like a ton of bricks.

"Fuck," I growl out, kicking some sand a couple of feet. Edward plays in my mind, we should be in the diner holding hands and falling willingly in love. Riley is a nice man from what I can tell but Edward held my heart for years. I need to get myself together, he doesn't want me! He has a bleached bimbo tart who can do everything I can do but with handfuls of cash.

I round the corner, my chest heaving, some stray tears stinging my tears. I near the toilets and I hear the shouting. I pick up the pace, running to see a man punched to the ground. Blood spurts in the sand and over the outside walls of the toilets. The other man, who is taller than Emmett and wearing combat boots proceeds to kick the defenceless man.

I don't think, I just run. I jump on the man from behind, wrapping my arms round his neck to stop his attack. The other man sighs in relief and tries to get to his feet. The attacker puts his hand on my waist and flips my body over him on to the ground below. It hurt, I can't deny it. Pain surges through my ribs but the man continues his attack, more flood comes from the man on the ground.

"Get off him," I yell, heaving myself to my feet, and pulling at the attackers arm. Without hesitation, he pulls his arm back and back hands my face, sending me flying into the stone wall. My whole face aches.

"You are a sick motherfucker!" The victim growls as he gets to his feet and pulls out something from behind. A gun. A very big fucking gun.

The attacker doesn't wait to see what will happen. He sprints towards a waiting jeep and disappears in the distance. I ache all over, so much pain afflicts me, some blood gathers in my mouth.

The man puts the gun away and rushes to me.

"Ma'am I am so sorry. I should have stopped him," he apologises, dusting me off.

I shake my head, he couldn't have done anything, I was the idiot who ran into a fight.

He extends his hand, I take it.

"Ma'am I am Jasper Hale."


	6. 6

**6.**

Jasper's hand is soft like velvet, nothing like the hands of the men I grew up with back home who use their hands to make a living. Years of hard and laborious work make their hands rough and litter them with skin cracks but this is not the case with Jasper Hale. No, he is most definitely not a labourer of any kind. The pain in my face throbs angry and red where the attacker's behemoth knuckles connected at a sickening force with my cheekbone. I dare not think about what my face will look like tomorrow.

I grip his hand in my own, allowing his strength to help me from the ground. My weak legs respond but he does most of the work. Blood cakes his curly blonde tresses of hair and streaks his left cheek and upper lip. He should count himself lucky that he is alive and breathing now.

"Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella," I smile through the pain and Jasper does the same. We probably look like we are extras in one of those horror films that play in the old theatre on the wrong side of town. Father always told me never to go there, only beatniks and harlots went to those half derelict places, and not always to watch the films.

He is tall, not as tall as Emmett, but taller than me, he towers well above my five foot one frame. He is broad with large hands, his chest is thick with muscle, his stomach clearly toned under the tight shirt he wears. The white fabric looks expensive, such a shame about the rips and tears in places, he probably won't get the blood out either. The brows that line his eyes are surprisingly, dark and only somewhat bushy, exactly what I expect of a groomed man. His jaw looks clean with no stubble and is pretty defined by not as defined as Emmett's or even half as defined as Edward's. The blue of his eyes is almost familiar, they swirl in a haze of stormy blue and icy grey. His looks are the kind of looks which make little girls melt like ice-cream on a hot day at the mere sight of him.

The thing that fascinates me the most is that he wears a smile even when blood cloaks his skin and his multiple injuries make him hurt. Not just hurt like when you fall and skin your knee but real pain like stubbing your toe on the screen door when you run in too fast for supper. I broke my toe once or twice doing that. I notice the skin from his knuckles shows different shades of red and blood, the skin sits torn exposing layers of under skin.

I rush forward without thinking much and pull his hand near my lips. I blow at the wounds, an old trick Charlie taught me. He intakes a sharp breath but calms after a few breaths. I let his hand fall to his side after I blow my lucky number of seven breathes on his poor knuckles.

"That surprisingly makes them feel a little better," Jasper beams out, smirking as he brings his hand closer to his face to see his knuckles.

All of his wounds need cleaning up, otherwise he will probably get a nasty infection from the dirt he rolled around in. Both of our skins are sticky with sweat and blood, it is best we ask for help in the diner to see if they have any medical supplies. The toilet sinks will suffice for bathing facilities.

"Come on, we can ask inside the diner if they have anything we can use to clean up your wounds and bandage them with. The toilet sinks are small but you should have a quick wash to get rid of any dirt," I ramble off leading the way to the diner. My ribs hurt and my face is worse but they will be okay.

I don't hear Jasper following me, I swerve round to see him looking towards the diner. He is biting his lip, a common sign of anxiety but apart from that he seems okay.

"You can't stand there all day," I call out.

He breaks his trance and jogs to my side, keeping up with my surprisingly fast pace. I pull open the door of the diner, the bell chimes and all eyes are on us. Rosalie gasps, and stands quick, quicker than I thought a girl with her assets could move. Her hips shimmy as she strides towards us, with Emmett close behind. Riley however just stares at us, with a frown upon his face.

"What in God's name are you doing here?" She mutters lowly to Jasper, poking him in the chest with one of her red-painted nails. Jasper winces in pain, rubbing the point of attack.

"You know him?" I question, looking between the two. It then hits me. The eyes of Jasper, so familiar, the stormy blue in them. They are family, the resemblance now seems uncanny. How could I not see this before? Probably because I was too busy saving his skin than noting his familiar traits of my new-found friend.

"Bella, this is Jasper, my twin brother," Rosalie mumbles the words, her piercing eyes never leaving her brother's matching ones. The thick tension is almost unnerving.

"Rosie I followed you, yes, I will not deny that. I wanted to make sure my sister was okay," Jasper strains out. A trickle of blood falls from his mouth right down his chin. He wipes it with the back of his hand. That is why his clothes are expensive, Rosalie is from old money so Jasper is too.

"She is perfectly safe with me Jasper, you know that," Emmett adds in, with his calm and unwavering voice. Every word that sprouts from that man's lips is the truth. His large hand rests on Rosalie's shoulder, she brings her hand up to it and kisses it before letting her hand drop.

She moves towards her brother, I move to the side.

"Plus look at you! What happened?" Rosalie cries out inspecting Jasper. She holds his head gently in her hands and shakes her head at the injuries.

"A guy got wise with me and starting running his mouth about a leggy blonde he saw in the diner. I lost my temper then he tried to rob me when he saw my watch," Jasper answers, looking to the ground, switching his weight from his right to left foot every so often.

"Jasper you could have died! Then what would I have done without my brother in my life!" Rosalie cries out a little too fast for me to understand. She wraps her arms around his broad shoulders for some time then releases him.

"I will get you cleaned up, Emmett stay here and keep an eye on things. Looks like Riley is getting impatient Bells," She spouts out in a hurry, pulling Jasper with her to the waitress.

I look up at Emmett before nodding at him to let me go on my own. He takes his seat back in his booth while I walk pretty slowly to Riley. I slide in, noticing the burger and fries in front of me.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Riley asks in a low and cold tone.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay in this chapter. Migraines have riddled my head for the last couple of weeks. See you in 1-2 weeks!**


End file.
